


Everlasting

by KrisJanae00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Dominance, Love, M/M, Obedience, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisJanae00/pseuds/KrisJanae00
Summary: Iwaizumi craved every touch, soft or rough, brief or extensive, delicate, tender, gentle or demanding, needy, and hostile. Oikawa craved the way he melt, how Iwaizumi's stone facade would dissolve and was was left was the beautiful sight that belonged to him, and only him.





	Everlasting

Walking into Oikawa's bedroom while Iwaizumi was visiting was risky business. There was an abundance of situations that you could be subjecting your eyes too, it could be as innocent as Oikawa and Iwaizumi shoulder to shoulder in front of the tv mindlessly playing a video game, as playful as Oikawa teasing Iwaizumi about something meaningless and getting a book chucked at his face. There were times if you walked into that four walled lair with alien and volleyball posters plastered everywhere you were walking into the middle of a dramatic scene with either Oikawa fighting back tears from falling onto his dusty pink cheeks or Iwaizumi's head in his hands, like those hands were the only things that were keeping him from crumbling down. Though, if you really wanted to see Iwaizumi crumble you needed to walk in as Oikawa had him pressed against the bed, the wall, even the floor was suffient means for what Oikawa wanted/needed to do to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi craved every touch, soft or rough, brief or extensive, delicate, tender, gentle or demanding, needy, and hostile. Oikawa craved the way he melt, how Iwaizumi's stone facade would dissolve and was was left was the beautiful sight that belonged to him, and only him.

Oikawa didn't want to get up, Monday mornings were normally excruciating to begin with but a Monday morning after an entire weekend with your boyfriend while your parents are out of town just seems like the most impossible task in the world. Oikawa's parent's weren't coming home till the next weekend and more then anything Oikawa just wanted to utilize this precious time that he had alone with Iwaizumi by staying in bed, talking, cuddling, kissing, and most importantly fucking him into oblivion. No matter how badly Oikawa wanted this as he rolled over he discovered that Iwaizumi had already gotten out of bed and was getting ready for school, so it seemed he wasn't going to get what wanted. Oikawa hated not getting what he wanted, but he knew trying to get Iwaizumi to skip was futile. so he just began the treacherous journey of his morning routine. 

Iwaizumi walked back into the bedroom, freshly showered, looking divine, and with breakfast for both of them. This only soured Oikawa's mood even more, he felt his fingers twitch as he looked at his crisp button up shirt that Oikawa desperately wanted to rip off him, exposing those toned muscles. Iwaizumi's broad chest was the perfect canvas for kisses and hickey's, the way his blush would flow from him cheeks right down to his chest was the fuel Oikawa needed to survive, he drank it up like water, how he wanted..

"Why are you glaring at me? I made you breakfast Shittykawa, say thank you." Grumbled out Iwaizumi, interrupting Oikawa from his inner fantasy. Oikawa didn't feel like replying to him, there was a lot of things that Oikawa felt like doing to Iwaizumi, but thanking him was not one of them right now. 

Oikawa grabbed the breakfast, setting it down on the bed, then embracing Iwaizumi in a tight grasp, and then he grabbed Iwaizumi's face, staring deep into his eyes. His fingers were holding his jaw, making the shorter boy look up at him, almost trying to communicate through this. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both knew that if Oikawa REALLY wanted tone could control this entire situation, both of them knew that Iwaizumi was clay willingly being sculpted by Oikawa. Oikawa just felt that Iwaizumi needed a little refresher on the dynamics. He crashed their faces together, into a heated kiss. Oikawa's tongue effortlessly slipped into Iwaizumi's mouth, taking over. After a few moments of the world ceasing to tilt on it's axis and watching the two devour each other, Oikawa pulled away, and released Iwaizumi.

After a pause of silence Iwaizumi dead panned, "I really hope you brushed your teeth before you did that"

Oikawa let out a long heavy sigh that made Iwaizumi knit his brows together, then grabbed his breakfast and headed for School.

 

School was long, school was boring, and Iwaizumi couldn't focus because he was worrying about Oikawa. Why was Oikawa upset? Did he do something wrong? These thoughts were flooding through his mind, drowning him. Oikawa on the other hand sitting all the way across the classroom from when the teacher separated them from not being able to focus, he was trying really hard to focus on class. He willed his mind only to think about class, instead od iwaizumis plump lips, his broad shoulders, that tan skin, and those damn defined abs that you could see through that pathetic excuse of an uniform.

He couldn't help but glance over at Iwaizumi, and then he couldn't help the smile that spread over his face when he saw Iwaizumi staring out the window. The natural light shinning in on his face, he looked so god damn beautiful it took Oikawa's breath away. Iwaizumi wasn't even trying and he was driving Oikawa mad. Oikawa tore his eyes away, determined to learn something in class, but as he did so he noticed another staring. They weren't staring out the window, or at the teacher, they were staring at Iwaizumi. His Iwaizumi. Had they noticed Iwaizumi's plump lips, his broad shoulders, that tan skin, and those damn defined abs that you could see through that pathetic excuse of an uniform? 

He could feel his eyes widening, his fists clench, an almost feral feeling, and look feel upon him. How dare she look at Iwaizumi, why did she feel the need to? She didn't know him? Did they talk? Were they friends? More? Now these thoughts started flooding Oikawa, and literally wanted to drown that girl.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi felt like he was being stared at. His eyes shifted to Oikawa and he almost passed out. WHY DID OIKAWA LOOK LIKE HE WANTED TO MURDER HIM. Oikawa looked insane, his face was red, you could see him shaking a little, his eyes blown wide, and he was looking at Iwaizumi, but it was like he was looking through him. Iwaizumi started panicking, what did he do? He was racking his mind for an explanation, but he couldn't come up with anything. Iwaizumi needed to figure this out, plus if Oikawa kept looking at him like that his pants were going to get tight. 

Trying to distract himself, Iwaizumi looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to the crazy pyscho that he called his boyfriend. Iwaizumi's eyes scanned the room, until they fell on a girl was looking at him. She looked concerned, does she see the target Oikawa placed with his eyes. Trying to convince the girl that he was fine, and don't tell the teacher that she was worried for Iwaizumi's safety, even though Iwaizumi was pretty worried too. He smiled at her, a nice soft smile that said, "I'm fine, mind your own business in the nicest way."

Oikawa almost flipped his goddamn desk, did he just fucking smile at her? Iwaizumi never smilers at people. How dare he. that smile should only be for him, not those random girls that could NEVER satisfy him. He was starting to see white, pure fucking white. 

The bell finally rang, school was finally over, and that means only practice was standing between them being alone together. Oikawa slowly stood up, his body felt tense, and he felt heavy from the rage. Though, he wanted to tear that girl apart, the thing he just wanted most was to hold Iwaizumi in his arms. To rub small circles on his arm, while they watched the movie Iwaizumi let him pick. Oikawa sighed, maybe he was just over-they were fucking talking. That bitch was at Iwaizumi's desk smiling up at him, all those previous soft thought Oikawa was feeling had just been crushed and was replaced with rage. 

Practice dragged on, nothing abnormal except for the fact Oikawa wouldn't look at Iwaizumi. It was driving him crazy, he wanted shake Oikawa, but he decided he would just keep his distance until they were alone.

After practice, the locker room was filled with it's normal antics. Except the fact that Oikawa was silent, and Iwaizumi looked like he was walking on nails. Oikawa finished getting ready, and turned to Iwaizumi, the first time addressing him in hours. 

"Lets go. Now." Oikawa said much to calmly. Iwaizumi swallowed thickly and shook his head. Oikawa turned risky around and headed out the door, Iwaizumi walked after him pretending not to notice the sympathetic stares that he was receiving from his teammates. 

The walk home was silent, Oikawa only lived about a block away from the house. They reached the home, and Oikawa stopped at the door, opened it for Iwaizumi, and waited. Iwaizumi gave him a hesitant glance but walked in. He took his shoes off and set his bags down, then turned around. Oikawa still wasn't looking at him but said, "Go to my room." 

Iwiazumi went, and sat on the bed, his nerves were eating him alive. Oikawa took a few moments but walked in, stood leaning on the door looking down at Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa.." Iwaizumi started but before he could finish Oikawa has walked over to him slowly and was standing in between his legs. Next thing Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa had roughly pushed him back, so he was flat against the bed. His arms above his head held down by Oikawa. Oikawas bangs were hanging over his eyes as he hovered above Iwaizumi. Oikawa's one knee now close to Iwaizumi's crotch, and the other one keeping him balanced. 

Oikawa's eyes were dark, "Honestly" Oikawa breathed out looking at Iwaizumi's face intently, getting closer he whispered, "If I could keep you in this room forever, I would, I would lock the door and keep you here so that nobody else could look at you, nobody else could even think of taking you away because you would already be all mine. How do you expect me to think straight when you and your girlfriend couldn't keep your eyes off each other today? If Do you know how furious I am, Iwaaa you are in for a long night."

"Are you talking about the girl who asked if I was sick? I have never talked to her before! She thought I looked stressed, and do you know why I probably looked stressed is because I couldn't stop thinking about you and if you were mad at me! I'm only yours Tooru, please.." Iwaizumi whimpered, his face red, the light pressure from Oikawa's name was driving him insane.

Oikawa couldn't wait anymore, he captured Iwaizumi's lips in a brutal kiss. His hands fell from the the grasp on his hands and one held Iwaizumi's face, while the other fell to his torso. Ripping his shirt off, and practically yelling, "clothes off"


End file.
